grelhaast_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magepact of Wynspar
The Magepact of Wynspar The Country The Magepact is located in the central latitudes of the western edge of Grelhaast. The cold currents off the western coast create excellent fishing grounds but drive no moisture inland towards the capitol Wynspar. Wynspar is located on the edge of semi arid desert surrounded by vast swathes of savannah grasslands. This is exacerbated by the failed rift valley of the Donjaw Mountain ranges. These two exceedingly steep mountain ranges are home to multiple active volcanoes. The Glacier melt of the Donjaw ranges drains into the Tearsoak Sea, an extremely salty inland sea, east of Wynspar. The People The Magepact is populated almost exclusively by the Wynspar Elves. Wynspar Elves exhibit extraordinary magical affinity and exclusively burden themselves with the protection of the Arcane in Grelhaast. The Wynspar Elves comprise the major component of “The Magepact” which ensures their continued neutrality to the petty politics of Grelhaast at the cost of imprisoning the most vile dark mages and magical threats. Towards the Tearsoak Sea, Tearsoak Orc tribes are permitted to hunt and thrive, but pay tribute to the Wynspar Elves in the form of manual labourers. The Wynspar Elves reproduce so infrequently that after the Razing (a continental conflict circa 1000 years ago) they have created artificial guardians to help study and subdue arcane threats. These are the Warforged and within Wynspar itself they are becoming extremely numerous. The Power Structure Wynspar is governed by an elder council of wizards, referred to as arcane seats. There is one seat for each school of magic for 8 Arcane seats. The Arkeight Council is responsible for everything from internal affairs to the government of the prison Magehold. Deadlocks are resolved by grand debates at the plaza on top of “The Hill” in Wynspar City. Arkeight members are cycled every 50 years with a 10 year interval between seats in the order Evocation, Divination, Abjuration, Enchantment, Transmutation, Illusion, Conjuration and finally Necromancy. Economy Wynspar is poor in natural resources and is not considered a wealthy country. The main income source for the inhabitants is bounty hunting work, ensuring that dark mages and dangerous magical forces are dealt with by professionals. The main bounty force are known colloquially as Dawnbringers. Other incomes are provided from healthy fish stocks in the western coast and several large magical academies commonly referred to as “The Stars” in Wynspar. Elite nobles from across Grelhaast will send their children to study as mages or rarely children with innate magical gifts are sent to Wynspar to learn to control their powers. Almost all of the Monarchies in Grelhaast preserve royal liniage through firstborn children that commonly it is the second child that is sent to Wynspar to act as advisors for the firstborns during their reign. This is where the nickname, the city of seconds derives from in other cultures. Diplomacy Wynspar rarely interacts with other nations with regards to policy and decision making owing to their lack of wealth and ambition. Wynspar is most often consulted for help with magical threats and mages who pose a threat to life.